Back to School
by Cececat
Summary: For some mad reason, Frank has decided to send Columbia to finish school. Since she doesn't have anything better to do and fears that old queen anyway, Columbia enrolls at Denton High School. Though things are more complicated than she'd expected. Especially in such a small, nosy town. (Please Read and Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: This is an older story, originally from April 2016, that I've decided to re-post in the hope someone wants me to write more. It's a bit odd and accidentally inspired by _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ because I'd been re-watching many episodes while typing this (for some reason). It was also inspired by a story someone else wrote years ago that I came across. Though only the basic premise of Columbia going back to school is borrowed. Hey, people like _William freakin' Shakespeare_ based their works on the ideas of other people... **

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day at the castle. I, Columbia the groupie, was just getting dressed when my roommate barged in without knocking. This was no surprise since she always did that. What she said to me _was_ a surprise, however.

"What do you think of school?" she asked, smiling that odd smile of hers.

"School?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

For some reason, Magenta sighed dramatically. "Yes, he wants you to attend school. You're only 16, and around here-"

"He's trying to get rid of me."

Magenta pondered this for a moment. "Not really. Though I suppose that's a contributing factor. Technically speaking you're supposed to be in school until age eighteen or older. And we've already set everything up, so you can't really back out now."

This wasn't good. I'd run away soon after my 16th birthday. A few months ago I'd turned 17. Since I'd missed about half of 11th grade I'd be stuck in tenth, wouldn't I? How dreadful.

"We've given your age as 16 and name as Laura Trent. That was my idea, since I knew you'd missed all of senior year and most of the year before it. I've done much research on the local school system at the local library," Magenta explained.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll wake you up at 7:30 so you've got time to eat breakfast."

"Seven thirty in the _m_ _orning_?!"

* * *

 _Name: Laura Trent_

 _Date of Birth: May 24, 1955_

 _Year of Enrollment: 1971-1972_

 _Grade: 10_

 _Parents and/or Guardians: Mr. Roderick Trent and Mrs. Madeline Trent_

 _Homeroom: Ms. Michelle Rennie_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, in homeroom, Ms. Rennie told us that we'd be getting a new student in the 10th grade. That's pretty surprising, since nobody ever moves to boring ol' Denton.

Not to mention the fact that nobody knew about her or her family. Usually everyone found out if somebody moved into town.

"Her name is Laura Trent," Ms. Rennie explained. "She'll start tomorrow."

The halls were abuzz with conversation as everyone gossiped about who Laura might be. Everyone seemed very interested in this so-called 'foreigner' who'll show up tomorrow. I suppose it's because Denton High never gets new students, save for freshmen.

Since it's already October, the idea of a new student is extra exciting and strange.

My best friend James seemed extra excited about all of this. I suppose he likes the idea of a girl who doesn't know him well enough to know what a dork he is.

"I bet that this Laura girl is pretty," James said as we ate lunch in the courtyard.

"More like you _hope_ that she's pretty," I replied. "There's no reason to think she's pretty."

"She's probably dark and mysterious," he muttered, clearly not hearing me. "And very foreign."

"Trent's a pretty common name in this country and in England. Laura is too, I suppose. It's not like she's German or something," I pointed out.

Suddenly, James scowled. "Hopefully she's not German. That annoying delinquent Eddie is German and therefore I hate all things German."

I rolled my eyes. "I think that's called racism."

That afternoon, when school ended, James told me to meet him in the school library. Apparently he'd been assigned by our Earth/Space teacher Dr. Scott to study with the notorious know-it-all Wesley Clarke. James needed me to help him survive an ordeal as agonizing as discussing science with Wesley.

"This is some kind of punishment! I'm doing fine in that class," James told me, as we walked to the library.

"You're getting a D," I reminded him.

"Well, that's almost a C… I bet Dr. Scott overheard me saying how much I hate his nephew and Germany. It's some kind of awful punishment!"

I rolled my eyes. Though he's often very dramatic, James means well. And no sane person _enjoys_ conversing with Wesley.

There he sat at a desk, reading a textbook on artificial intelligence. What a snob!

Wesley's eyes narrowed in disgust when he saw us. "I'm supposed to be helping James with his science work. What are you doing here, Susie?"

"I'm here for moral support or whatever," I said, quickly adding: "And it's _Susan_ , not Susie."

"Leave, _Susan_. We don't need you," Wesley said. "I can't teach two idiots at once."

"Sorry, James," I said quietly.

Then, I left the library and walked home. Denton is such a small town that everyone walks and/or bikes everywhere.

"Anything interesting happen at school, dear?" Mom asked when I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. Ms. Rennie told us that there will be a new student showing up tomorrow. Laura Trent is her name, I think," I explained.

"Oh? Well, that's exciting. If I'd known that a new family had moved into town I would've invited the wife for tea," Mom said.

How boring. I always wonder why Mom spends all her time thinking about mindless social engagements and related nonsense. Despite what she seems to believe, it's no longer the 1950s. Aren't woman supposed to do purposeful things now? Have jobs? Wear trousers?

Whatever.

On a side note, my awful older sister Betty might be visiting in a few weeks. Apparently she met this guy in college and she wants our parents to meet him.

Yours,

Susan Munroe

* * *

 **Please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Here's the second chapter, which also happens to be the last already written chapter.  
**

* * *

Far too early in the morning, Columbia was awoken by the peculiar sensation of being dragged out of bed feet first. Before she could even attempt to protest somebody threw her onto the floor.

Judging by the pointy-heeled boot that prodded at Columbia's side, that somebody was Magenta.

"Get up."

Ah, the familiar voice confirmed it. Yet Columbia continued to lie on the floor until she remembered a conversation she'd had the previous day. Her eyes opened quite suddenly.

"School!" she squeaked, sitting up.

"Yes, school. You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" Magenta asked.

Columbia looked up at best friend. To her surprise, Magenta wore what could only be described as a 'standard '50s housewife uniform'. The dress went down to her knees and was an atrocious floral pattern. And her red hair was pinned up in a way that reminded Columbia of Lucille Ball. At least she still wore her black boots, which looked quite nice – even though those white stockings happened to be of a more conservative persuasion than her usual sheer ones.

When she realized what Columbia was staring at, Magenta rolled her eyes. "I know I look ridiculous. But I couldn't wear my usual clothes when driving you to school, could I? Not while I'm masquerading as your dear old mother."

"That makes sense," Columbia mumbled.

That's when Magenta left the room. Apparently she needed to make breakfast.

It was too early in the morning for Columbia to think clearly. Fortunately, Magenta already had an outfit picked out for Columbia to wear. That meant one less thing that required brainpower.

 _Un_ fortunately, the outfit really wasn't Columbia's style.

For one thing, the colors were rather dull compared to her usual clothes. And the skirt – a drab garment made of dark blue knit – went down to almost her knees. At least it didn't have an awful crinoline like the dress Magenta wore.

The shirt wasn't much better. Though the neckline wasn't too high, the sleeves were elbow length. And it didn't have any sort of pattern.

If only it weren't so cold outside! Then she could've 'forgotten to wear' that awful sweater and grey stockings. Oh, well.

Once she'd gotten dressed, she quickly put on some baby pink lipstick and drew on her eyebrows.

There.

Then she went right to the kitchen. By then breakfast was finished being cooked. It happened to be delightful looking French toast and some bacon. Just as Columbia sat down t the table, Magenta moved the plate of food away.

"We haven't got much time. You'll need to eat in the car," she explained.

"Really?" Columbia replied.

"Really. Hurry along, now. We really don't want to be late on your first day."

As they rushed out the door, Columbia couldn't help but think that Magenta enjoyed pretending to be her mother.

* * *

Most days, James and Susan walked to school together. They'd meet outside her house, since she lived closer, and then discuss a variety of things as they walked.

"How was-"

James interrupted her before she could even begin to ask a question. "Wesley is the devil incarnate. I'd rather not relive that awful 'study hour'. Now that I've seen what evils old Dr. Scotty can punish me with, I hate Germans even more."

At this, Susan laughed. "Sorry I mentioned it."

They walked in silence for a while. Then, just as they were stepping onto the school's front lawn, James remembered something.

"Wasn't there a new student named Laura starting here today?"

"Yes. And I think that's her," Susan replied, pointing to a girl getting out of a car nearby.

"Her hair is pink," James said, stunned.

"I've noticed. It's rather nice, I think. Very… unique."

"I'd say!"

Susan then began to walk to the front door, as usual. James, on the other hand, stood there as if glued to the spot.

"Er, James?"

"We should help her," James muttered. "I mean… she doesn't known where her first class is. And what if Wesley tries to out smart her in a duel of cleverness? I'll have to rescue her!"

"You think she's hot," Susan said bluntly.

" _No_ , I - you're right. But it's still nice to help her," James replied awkwardly.

The girl did look sort of helpless standing there. Poor thing hadn't even moved from where she'd been dropped off.

James began to walk toward Laura. Rolling her eyes, Susan followed him.

I stood there, where Magenta had dropped me off, for quite a while. It was then that all this truly sunk in. Here I was at school. The place I'd run away from hardly a year ago.

Couldn't Frankie think of a better way to get rid of me during the day? And now that I know that he sleeps during the day and stays awake at night I'll be able to avoid bothering him!

I didn't want to go to school. So I just stood there in silence, with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

After a while, someone walked up to me: a gawky teenaged boy with an awkward smile upon his face. He looked very nervous, to my confusion. A girl with pale skin and brown hair soon appeared beside him. She was quite shorter than he.

"Hey, um, are you Laura Trent?" he asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"He thinks you're cute and therefore has decided it's his duty to help you find your way through the school," the girl explained.

That sounded rather creepy. And quite pathetic.

"I'll find my way around the school by myself, if that's okay," I told them nervously.

Then, I walked toward the building. I couldn't help but wonder how they'd known who I was. That was the least of my worries, I soon realized.

After crossing the threshold and entering the building, I really began to panic.

 _Everybody_ was looking at me.

Probably because of my hair being that shade of pink. At least I saw a few other girls with the same short haircut… yet they all had real eyebrows and natural hair colors.

Then I began to wonder why they all stood around. Shouldn't they be in class?

"Maybe you need our help after all," said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see the two kids I'd met before. By then, most of the other students were going back to their own business.

"My name is Susan, and this is James," the girl said.

"James Miller," her friend elaborated.

"Right. Do you know where Ms. Rennie's classroom is?" I asked.

James nodded. "Yeah. That's our first class."

"Of course, that's not much of a coincidence. There are only two homerooms for 10th graders," Susan pointed out.

It only took a few minutes for us to get to the classroom. Only one other student happened to be there already. And, obviously, the teacher sat at her desk reading something boring looking.

"Where's everyone else?" I whispered.

"Class doesn't actually start for a while," James explained.

The three of us then sat down. Then, the teacher noticed me.

"Hello Miss Trent! I was told you'd be starting here today," she said cheerfully.

I wasn't really sure what to say to that, so I just didn't say anything. It was all beginning to be a bit creepy. I wanted to go home.

Students began filing into the room. Many of them greeted me by name. Definitely creepy.

"Does anyone here not know my name?" I whispered to Susan, just as the bell rang.

"Denton is a _very_ small town," she replied.

* * *

 **Please Review!  
**


End file.
